


Two Girls, One Baby [Full Version]

by NamelessEngine



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Impregnation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Referenced Polyamory, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessEngine/pseuds/NamelessEngine
Summary: Taking a break from the sex lives of our main heroines, let’s take a sneak peek into those of some of their friends. This time that honour goes to the Sorcerer Supreme, Sakura, and her mistress, Tomoyo.The full version of the omake featured in Chapter 24 of Consul of the Underworld: Grinding Phase (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12862799/24/Consul-of-the-Underworld-Grinding-Phase )





	Two Girls, One Baby [Full Version]

Sakura cried out in ecstasy as the heavenly fingers of Tomoyo-chan’s right hand did their magic inside her even as her thumb played with her erect clit, all whilst her left hand massaged her right breast and her mouth suckled at her left nipple.

“Tomo-chan, oh Tomo-chan~ I’m so close,” Sakura said as the waves of pleasure kept building inside of her. Her petite frame squirmed beneath the tender touch of her mistress. “I’m almost there. Almost.”

“Then cum for me Sakura-chan! Cum for your Tomoyo!” Her violet haired lover let go of her teat long enough to whisper against her flushed skin, even as she curled the fingers inside her just the right way and sent Sakura careening into the abyss of pleasure.

It was akin to a supernova going off as Sakura’s vision filled with stars as her release erupted.

As she orgasmed, the Sorceress Supreme was aware enough to catch the look of satisfaction on Tomoyo-chan’s face as she saw her becoming undone and that somehow made the experience even more intense. Heck, if she didn’t know better she’d have said the look alone had caused her to climax a second time altogether.

All good things must end though and soon Sakura’s high was fading, even as the sheer intensity of her climax left her chest heaving in exertion.

“D-Did I squirt?” Sakura asked urgently as she pushed herself up on her elbows as sweat glistened on her body.

“Yup,” Tomoyo-chan replied proudly, still sporting that well deserved smirk of satisfaction.

It stoked her fires anew but Sakura forced herself to focus on what needed to be done. “Where?”

“Right there,” Tomoyo-chan replied, pointing to a wet spot on the thoroughly stained bedsheets.

Acting quickly Sakura dabbed at the new stain with her right hand and let her magic flow into the urine she’d released with her last intense orgasm. It should have disgusted her that she was touching her own pee but instead she smiled as the special spell she had designed for the purpose used the symbolic significance of her ejaculate as a base to convert the substance into sperm. Her sperm.

“I-I’m ready, Sakura-chan,” Tomoyo-chan said from behind her even as she turned to her lover.

And indeed she was. While Sakura had been working her magic, Tomoyo-chan had been doing her own. She’d worked herself to a frenzy to provide the needed lubrication for what they intended and was holding her lower lips open as wide as she could stretch them, which was wide indeed. They had after all been practicing a lot for this.

“T-Then I’m going in,” Sakura said with a gulp at the erotic sight of those bright pink folds.

Receiving a nod of consent from her lover, Sakura slowly, gently, inserted her right hand with its precious cargo of transfigured sperm into Tomoyo-chan’s waiting body. They needed to go as deep as possible, to maximize the chance of fertilization especially for the short life span of the artificially created sperm. As such, Sakura did not stop until she felt her fingertips touching what must have been Tomoyo-chan’s cervix.

“S-S-Sakura-chan, oh it’s so deep.” Tomoyo-chan hissed as her eyes knitted shut. “I-I can’t-!”

“Just a little longer, Tomo-chan,” Sakura encouraged, leaving butterfly kisses along her flat tummy. “I’m releasing the sperm now.”

At her mental command, the magically created sperm swam off her fingertips and into Tomoyo-chan’s womb where thanks to fertility potions one of her eggs waited.

“Oh, oh!” Tomoyo-chan squealed as her hips jerked in response and her dainty toes curled.

“Hold it in,” Sakura urged. “They’re almost to the egg!”

“I just want to rock on it, though.” Tomoyo-chan pouted adorably at her.

“Later! I need to concentrate on directing the sperm!”

True to her word, even as Sakura tried to keep her mistress calm she was also mentally guiding the sperm to their destination.

“Just a little more,” Sakura breathed excitedly as the sperm finally reached the egg and practically dive bombed towards it. Of the hundreds she’d transfigured and guided to this stage, one finally pulled ahead of the pack and shot forward all but impaling itself into Tomoyo-chan’s egg.

“It’s done!” Sakura-chan cheered. “You’re fertilized. Now just let me secure the egg to your uterine wall and we’re done.”

“Hurry!” Tomoyo-chan demanded.

Smiling at her lover’s demanding side rearing its head, Sakura directed the fertilized egg, her future baby, with her magic and a series of kisses across Tomoyo-chan’s belly to its place on the wall of its mother’s womb.

“Done?” Tomoyo-chan asked irritably when Sakura leaned up.

“Yeah,” Sakura replied dreamily.

“T-Then please continue to please me, Sakura-chan.” The heiress asked bashfully, her hands trying - and failing - to hide her luminous blush.

“My pleasure,” Sakura said as she closed the hand still deep inside Tomoyo-chan into a fist.

“Oh!” The violet haired beauty howled. As they’d practiced for this procedure, they’d discovered, much to their surprise, that Tomoyo-chan very much enjoyed being fisted. Having herself being filled like that was usually enough to get her off all on its own, but considering how long Sakura had been inside her already and how deep that didn’t seem to be the case today.

 _No problem,_ Sakura thought with a smile as she leaned down over her beloved Tomoyo-chan’s groin. _I have plenty of other tricks._

“Sak-Sakura-chan’s fist of love, hehehe~” Tomoyo-chan giggled out deliriously as her eyes crossed from the pleasure.

Amused at the crazy nonsense her lover could say when in the throes of passion, Sakura gently bit down on said woman’s clit.

Where the fisting hadn’t been enough, this proved too much and to both women’s pleasure Tomoyo-chan finally orgasmed. She threw her head back and howled Sakura’s name and all but pulled herself off her lover’s arm in the process, before laying down on the bed a twitching, mewling mess for a long moment.

The sorceress dragged her tongue along her arm in an erotic display. Teasing her mistress was always fun and rewarding after all.

Tomoyo-chan’s face was glowing, her smile more beautiful than anything. “I’m going to have Sakura-chan’s baby. It’s what I’ve always wanted next to you.”

“And if we time it right, we’ll even give birth together.” Sakura said, offering her mistress a smile as she rubbed her own belly where Syaoran-kun’s baby was growing and lay down next to her.

_I’d have to cheat a little and put my baby in stasis for a few days but I’ll manage. It’s the least I can do for Tomoyo-chan._

Her own pregnancy had greatly accelerated her plans to get Tomoyo-chan pregnant, forcing her to use as complicated a process as they had instead of a more elegant magical solution the research for which had been progressing slower than expected.

_But who cares about elegance. It worked and that’s all that matters._

“Ne, Sakura-chan?”

“Yes, Tomo-chan?”

“You remember the Potters?”

“Yes,” Sakura replied with a frown. “What about them?”

_Why bring them up now?_

“Well, why don’t you share this ritual with Alkaid-chan? I’m sure they’d appreciate it.”

“Not sure it would be necessary,” Sakura confessed. “As far as I know, Alkaid-chan is actually bisexual. So an old fashioned futanari spell would be enough.”

“Ah, but what about Pyrrha-chan? She’s a lesbian like me isn’t she? I’ll bet she’ll prefer this way then to having a penis in her. I know I did.”

“Hm, you have a point. Who would use it on who though?” She asked with a giggle.

Tomoyo-chan tapped her chin cutely in thought. “I dunno but let them sort it out. So you’ll share the ritual?”

“I’ll transcribe everything down and mail a copy to Alkaid-chan by the end of the week.”

“Mm! That way our children can play together.” Tomoyo-chan nodded eagerly, stars in her eyes. “They’ll be so cute!”

“They would,” Sakura agreed with a pleasant smile.


End file.
